shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardent Disciples
Ardent Disciples is the name of a main quest in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the Iron Beaks dojo. Story According to information from Itu, Kibo may be involved and knows something about the Emperor's disappearance. She was also in account with Deng Rao, who attacked the Legion, and the Ambassador. The trio then goes to her school, but she is not there. Kibo's disciples are angry at them for smearing Kibo's name and they will not let the trio leave for any reason except if the school champion is defeated. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is Arclight, Iron Beaks school champion. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Arclight before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Arclight *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Glaive *Armor: Demon Ward *Helm: Demon's Crown *Ranged Weapon: Wooden Harpoon (Harpoon) Move and Perks *'Sweeper ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Glaive. *'Fortification ' A chance to reduce the player's damage for 2 seconds after receiving a body hit. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb that detonates for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of her inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while Arclight twirling her legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Arclight, and transporting her backward. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires a harpoon at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery ardent disciples (1).jpg ardent disciples (2).jpg ardent disciples (3).jpg ardent disciples (5).jpg ardent disciples (6).jpg ardent disciples (7).jpg ardent disciples (9).jpg ardent disciples (10).jpg ardent disciples (11).jpg ardent disciples (12).jpg ardent disciples (13).jpg ardent disciples (4).jpg|If player loses ardent disciples (17).jpg ardent disciples (8).jpg ardent disciples (18).jpg ardent disciples (14).jpg|If player wins ardent disciples (15).jpg ardent disciples (16).jpg Trivia * Arclight is equipped with a Herald weapon, but wears a Dynasty armor. This causes her to fight with the Heralds style while attacking with her glaive, and the Dynasty style when performing unarmed attacks. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty